This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine fuel systems may include a fuel pump assembly having an inlet valve controlling an amount of fuel supplied to a compression chamber of a fuel pump. The pump may be in the form of a reciprocating pump and the inlet valve may include a solenoid valve. During a maximum fuel delivery mode, the inlet valve may be closed during an entirety of a compression stroke of the pump. However, during reduced fuel demand conditions, fuel pressure supplied by the pump may be controlled based on timing a closing of the inlet valve during the compression stroke of the pump.
For example, the inlet valve may remain open during a first portion of the compression stroke and may be closed at a point during the compression stroke to provide a desired fuel pressure output. However, the timing of the valve closing may generate an abrupt rise in pressure within the compression chamber, resulting in undesirable noise in the fuel system.